Becoming Mrs Blackthorn
by The Poly Lama
Summary: You ship Clace? Well not in this story! This is the tale of a beautiful girl, a beautiful boy and their life together. Follow them through their new life in The Faerie, you'll be glad you did ;-) This was a one shot, then I was asked for a sequel, then it became it's own thing. Enjoy ;D *Warnings: light smut and Faerie hallucinogens*
1. Dream of a Dream

Dream of a Dream

I dreamed a dream of a boy. A beautiful boy with pointed ears and tousled blonde hair. In some ways the boy reminded me of Jace but mostly he just looked so otherworldly. Although really, what can you expect from a dream? The strange part is… there was no conversation in the dream. There is always dialogue in my dreams and yet, this one was different.

I dreamed he drifted toward me, his hair blew in the breeze and it had blown into his eyes. I brushed it back for him and then he was in my arms. Nuzzling my neck and running his fingers through my hair. He was kissing me, he was touching me. He was gentle, he was rough. He was whatever I wanted him to be.

I dreamed of a daisy chain crown adorning my curls and a long, slim line white dress made of feathers. I dreamed of a woman with gossamer wings hugging me to welcoming me into their family. I dreamed of a party with Faerie drinks that made his tousled blonde hair look purple and of music played on flutes and harps and drums; music to dance to, hypnotic music that could make it so you never stopped dancing if you didn't know better. And at the end of it all I dreamed of waving goodbye to all those people and walking hand in hand into the depths of the forest where the only sounds were of a babbling brook and a whippoorwill.

I dreamed he laid me gently down on a rock and claimed me. Then we bathed in a stream and he claimed me there. We danced in a meadow and he claimed me among the flowers. We washed our hair under a waterfall and he claimed me up against the wet wall of rock. We climbed up into the trees and I rode him like there was no tomorrow. We lay out in the sun on a butte made of pure obsidian, and so high above the ground that there were clouds breaking around our feet. His thrusts were deeper, up there above the world, where he knew I'd feel safe enough to cry out in my pleasure because no one could hear us.

The dream went on and on and I can't even remember all of the places he took me in. They were all natural places that had existed down throughout the ages. It was a beautiful thing to commune with nature while enjoying the act of making love to my very own husband. The dream continued and I dreamed of a little round bulge where there used to be a flat little belly. I dreamed of looking into his eyes as a little girl with red curls and pointy ears came into this world and I later sighed in tranquility as her tousled blonde daddy rocked her to sleep in the treetops.

I dreamed of a field that started off empty but gradually filled with beautiful pointy eared children. Some red, some gold, some strawberry blonde, even some white haired ones but they were all mine. And I loved every single one of them. Most of all I loved their pointy eared father. In fact, I dreamed out a whole life for us. Watching those children grow up and take faerie brides and grooms of their own. I dreamed of sneaking ambrosia and nectar to my grandchildren when their parents weren't looking and being scolded by my children later, because their little faeries were only supposed to have nuts and berries after dinner, not sweets.

I dreamed of a time when it was just the two of us again because our children had all flown off to find homes of their own and I dreamed of him retaking me in all of the glorious places we'd shared in our youth. I dreamed of steamy days and passionate nights and when I woke up from all of that dreaming and all that dream sex, the sheets were soaked. Thankfully no one knew any of this but me. I couldn't understand where those dreams had come from. The boy was obviously a figment of my imagination and yet he had seemed so real!

It wasn't until later that day when we met Helen Blackthorn's family that I realized the boy in my dreams was Mark Blackthorn, a Shadowhunter like myself and a Half-Fey. The moment I saw him, I was so embarrassed. And then, when he extended his hand and said "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much you, I feel as if we've already met." I swear there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. And I could barely form a sentence when I said, "The pleasure in all mine".

He used the hand that was shaking mine to discretely shift me over to the edge of the group where we wouldn't be heard and he asked me "Are you alright? You look a little flushed. Did you have trouble sleeping last night?"

I gulped and shook my head frantically. "No, it was no trouble at all. It was… wonderful, Mark, absolutely wonderful." I sighed, the anxious look on my face replacing itself with one of bliss and contentment as I thought of the dreams.

"Good, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that." He grinned and carefully slipped a paper into my hand. "Call me when you finally get that Herondale boy out of your system okay?" He said, like a Dr. prescribing medication to a sick patient. And at this who knows? Maybe I was.

"Okay" I nodded. And before he could walk away, I mouthed _thank you!_ He dipped his head briefly and cautiously blew me a kiss and then walked away, leaving the proverbial ball situated firmly in my court. I didn't have much time to reflect on it though before Jace spotted me and held out his hand for me to come and take it, so reluctantly I did. Yet when he kissed me, I couldn't stop myself from picturing a pair of much pointier ears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dedicated to <strong>**morgenstern18**


	2. A Visit to The Faerie

The Faerie

They say that a visit to The Faerie lasts forever. That once you are given leave to traverse the realm, most are not given leave to depart. And frankly, that was music to my ears. It had been ten years since the dream and I needed to see him. It had taken me eight to get 'that Herondale boy' out of my system and another two to heal. But I never forgot the dream.

I was to meet him at Taki's. I'd arranged it through Kaelie. I got their quite early because I was so excited. When he walked through the door, I instinctively stood up. Instead of coming over to my table, he held out his hand and I walked as slowly as I could with all of my enthusiasm to meet him, when really I wanted to run to him. When I finally reached the doorway he pulled me through it and into his arms.

"Why hello there!" I exclaimed, surprised that his enthusiasm matched my own.

"Don't expect me to be shy. I have waited ten years for this Clary. Did you know you are part Fey?" My jaw dropped when he said that.

"What do you mean, Mark? How can I be part Fey?" I ask, shocked but not surprised. I'm already a Shadowhunter with Angel blood, so of course there just has to be more.

"Well, I couldn't have sent you those dreams if you didn't have Faerie blood somewhere in your ancestry. And I want to find out how much." He says and then proceeds to climb up onto a beautiful big brown beast that can only be described as a stallion. He holds out a hand down to me to help me up.

"Umm, Mark, not to be skeptical here, but is that a _horse_?" I ask, bewildered.

"Yes, he's my horse. His name is Sage. I named him after you, actually." He says shyly.

"How do you have a horse in New York City?" I ask, obviously missing something.

"Don't worry, he's glamoured. No one can see him or me right now, and that means until you climb up, you'll just look like you're talking to yourself." He laughs pulling me up to sit in front of him.

"So, explain how a horse called Sage is named after me?" I ask, feeling like I'm missing something.

"Clary and Sage are both common names of the same plant." He grins, ruffling my hair playfully. He wraps his arms around my waist snugly and clicks his tongue and Sage carries us along the sidewalk until we get to the park. He has prepared a picnic lunch for us and we eat it on a blanket in the grass. He feeds me grapes as I lay with my head in his lap. We talk for hours, indulging on fruits and cheeses. Then he says it's time to get serious.

"I meant those dreams that I sent to you and I want them to come true. Since you're here, Clary, may I assume you want the same?" He asks while running his fingers through my curls as he braids my hair through with flowers.

"Yes, I wouldn't have come if I didn't want it Mark, I want to be with you. I'm not sure why we're drawn to each other this way, but I don't want to fight it. I'm tired of relationships where I have to make it work, I want to be with someone where, our togetherness feels as natural as breathing. And I feel that with you." I smile.

"Good, let's not waste any time then." He smiles. I nod and he takes my hand and leads me through the secret entrance into The Faerie.

"Where are you taking me?" I laugh as we walk along grassy corridors passing walls of climbing vines.

"To meet the new Queen." He smiles, squeezing my hand.

"Oh? I wasn't aware a new queen had been elected yet." I say. The old Queen only died two weeks ago.

"Time moves differently in The Faerie. Don't worry though, I think you'll like her much better than the last Queen. And she's expecting us so we'd better get going." He says, walking faster.

* * *

><p>"The Queen will see you now." A faerie with spiky pink hair and yellow gossamer wings announces, opening the doors to the Queen's chambers. She is standing across the room facing away from us with her hands clasped behind her back. When she hears the doors open, she spins around to face us and when she does, I can't believe it. Her eyes light up when she sees us and, smiling, she holds her arms out to her brother. Apparently, the new Seelie Queen; is <em>Helen<em>!

"Mark! Oh, how I've missed you! Aline is off preparing the banquet as we speak. Clary! It's so good to see you again!" She grins, she lets go of Mark, and then she gives me a giant hug as well.

"I'm so glad it's you, Helen! When Mark said we were going to meet the new Seelie Queen, I was a little worried. As I'm sure you know the last Queen hated my guts." I laugh.

"Oh well don't worry, because I love your guts Clary, you've got moxy. And you'll be just what my brother needs. Everything will be ready for you both in a few hours, what would you like to do until then?" She asks us.

"Well, there is the small matter of my proposal first." Mark grins, looking at me shyly. He takes my hands in his. "Clary, here we are in the land under the hill. My sister is Queen and therefore, I am now a Prince. I can give you everything your heart desires my Sweet. Will you be mine?" He looks into my eyes as he says it. And that's when I know my dream is coming true.

"Angel's sake! Yes, Mark, I will be yours. I will marry you!" And he kisses me and I'm wrapped up in his arms and Helen's eyes are all misty and it's wonderful. "But Mark, don't you want the rest of our family to be here?" I say because I want my Mom and Luke to give me away.

"They will be, my love. They have all received special invitations to be here from the Queen herself. I wouldn't have anything less for my beautiful bride, Clary." He says, kissing me as if there's no one else in the room. I feel myself blushing as Helen laughs.

"The two of you are so cute together." She smiles. "Wait until you see Clary's dress Mark, it's exquisite!"

"How on earth did you know my size?" I ask her.

"I asked Isabelle the day that Mark told me you were the one." She says, looking as if she's said too much.

"And what day was that?" I ask, thinking I probably already know the answer.

"Why the day you two first met of course, he told me about the dreams Clary. I knew from the start that one day you'd be my sister-in-law. I just never thought it would take the two of you ten years, for crying out loud! And you sure took your sweet time getting over Jace, silly! You know Mark never loved anyone else in all that time. He was saving all his love for you." She smiles and I start to cry.

"Oh Helen, you shouldn't have said that! Clary, look at me. No, you don't have to feel guilty for loving Jace. It needed time to run its course. I think this will be even better now that we have waited. I've had ten years of watching you from afar, waiting for your heart to one day be available and now it is! That's ten years of wonderful anticipation and now that I have you, I can simply devour you my love. We will cherish every moment. So don't you cry. I love you so much Clary." He holds me close and looks into my eyes with a smile that lights up his whole face.

I don't know how he knew exactly how I was feeling but it's like he can read me. And furthermore, how did Helen know that I would even say yes to Mark? Maybe Faeries are clairvoyant or something. Anyway it's wonderful to have people who understand me for a change. To not have to explain myself and how I feel and why I feel that way. They just get it. It's so freeing. And so is being here in The Faerie! I feel like Mark must be right about me. Like this place calls to me (now that the old Queen is gone, that is) I don't think I ever want to leave. And I suppose, since I truly am marrying a Prince of the Seelie Court, I'll never have to.

"Mark, can you show me around for a while before the wedding? I'd like to have some quiet time with you before we find ourselves surrounded by people." I say, rubbing his back with my arms wrapped around him and my bouncy red curls pressing into his chest.

"Mmm hmm, yes my Beautiful. I would love that." He murmurs into my hair, kissing the top of my head tenderly. "May we take our leave, Highness?" He asks, looking to his sister.

"Of course you may, I shall see you both at the wedding! Oh and if I don't get a chance to say it later, then… Congratulations!" She nods and goes back to whatever she was probably doing before we interrupted. I'm sure Queens must be very busy people.

* * *

><p>"When did you first know, that I would say yes?" I ask him as we walk, holding hands, through a meadow of brilliant red and gold flowers. "I mean, you seem to have had this all planned out for quite some time. When were you first sure of me?" I ask timidly.<p>

"If you must know, I knew it the moment I saw your reaction to me after the dreams. I knew that one day you'd be mine." He brings my hand up to kiss it and it feels so wonderful.

"And yet all the other times I saw you after that, you never spoke of it? Even in The Faerie, on the road to Edom, when you were with the Wild Hunt, you never said anything, why?" I am still trying to puzzle it all out.

"You weren't ready then. I knew that if I rushed you or tried to pressure you, you'd never come to me and all would be lost. Those dreams that I sent you weren't just dreams, Clary. When I opened up that connection to you in your sleep it allowed us both to see the future we would have if we got together. And it's a future that is too important to me to have risked losing it by being overly impatient. I knew you and Jace wouldn't last. I think the only reason you were with him even that long was because of how much the two of you needed to overcome in order to be together in the first place. I think it was the idea of being with Jace that you were in love with." He says, stopping to pull me into his muscular arms and holding me as if he never wants to let me go.

"I want to let you know, my Beautiful, that I asked Helen to invite him to our wedding. Not to be cruel, just because I know that the two of you parted friends and it has been two years so as your friend I thought he should have the option to be present on your special day. He may not come though you know." Wow, I love that he would do that for me. It can't be easy for him to have Jace here for this. I really appreciate the gesture.

"Thank you so much Mark! It's hard to say, since it is Jace and he's unpredictable at times but, I hope he will come. We have become quite good friends in spite of our history and honestly, I think we make much better friends than we ever did lovers. At any rate, I appreciate you doing all of this. The wedding, inviting our loved ones, waiting so patiently for me for so long, it's all so amazing. You, Mark Blackthorn are amazing. And I am proud to be marrying you. " I say pulling him even closer and bringing my lips up to meet his. The kiss is not only delicious but I use it to convey everything I am feeling about him and about us. He seems pleased and deepens the kiss to effectively express the other thing that I am now remembering from the dreams besides the love… the passion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For everyone shipping Clark, here is your sequel. I am actually enjoying this storyline and may end up turning it into a full length story if enough people want that, what do you think?<strong>


	3. The Day My Soul Was Made For

The Day My Soul Was Made For

"It's absolutely beautiful! I am so pleased about this, my girl. And it couldn't happen at a better time! Relations between the Nephilim and the Fey are better than they've ever been since Helen's been elected. Ooh, I just can't believe my little girl is becoming a Faerie princess!" My mother says as she finishes fixing the daisy chain headdress into my hair.

"Mark thinks I'm already part Fey, would that be on your side or Valentine's?" I ask her, as I do my makeup and she perfumes my hair. It's a Faerie tradition to choose three natural oils to infuse the bride's hair with, that are significant to the couple because of their uses. First, I've chosen Ylang-Ylang; for self-love, healing and patience, both because Jace might be here today, and because Simon is not and his death still rocks me. And I've also selected Lime; which cleans, detoxifies and energizes, which is good for the fresh start I plan on having here in The Faerie where we are going to live. And lastly, Jasmine; which calms the nerves, lifts the spirits and is also good for libido.

"Actually, on both, I believe. My mother, who you get your middle name from, was half-Fey. Seelie Court. I actually think both of your grandmothers were half-Fey, based on something I overheard Valentine's mother say once. But I don't even know if _he_ knew that. And Seraphina Morgenstern wasn't proud of her fey heritage; they were Unseelie, you see." She says… which as I quickly do the math makes me…

"So, I'm a quarter-Fey? That's more than I thought! No wonder I've been feeling so at home here. Is that how you knew how to make this daisy chain?" I smile at her, suddenly proud of my fey heritage, which I had previously known nothing about.

"Yes it is. If we had more time I would show you. But since we don't I'm sure someone under the hill can teach you, you'll need to learn the many ways of the Fair Folk so you can teach your own children, Clary. You really are embarking on a new life journey here. I'm so excited for you!" I laugh at her enthusiasm.

"You were never this pleased about my relationship with Jace… somehow Mark gets your blessing? Don't get me wrong I'm glad, just surprised." I smile.

"Oh honey, Jace was never right for you. I think deep down you knew that too. Besides, he was raised by Valentine. Yes, I know he always treated you well Clary but technically, Valentine treated me well during our marriage. He was just a terrible father and role model with loose morals, that's all. Maybe the Lightwoods nurtured all of that negative influence out of Jace and he would have been a good father, I mean, who's to say? But I suppose we'll all find out soon enough, when Isabelle has the baby." She says, obviously not realizing that this is _news_ to me!

"WHAT?" I exclaim in surprise, suddenly completely confused and confounded. "Did you just say… are you meaning that…? Seriously!?" I sputter. Did my mother seriously just imply that _Jace and Isabelle_ are having a baby? I can't believe that two of my best friends would conceive a child together without bothering to tell me! I mean I know Jace is my ex, but still, _they should have told me! _Obviously I've moved on here, since I'm getting married today! And… Jace has always considered Isabelle his sister! I am so confused. I sigh, "Pass me that bottle of Jasmine oil, please? I think I need some more."

Just then, the door opens and who should walk in but Isabelle herself. "Knock, knock! May I come in and hug the bride?"

"Well, well, if it isn't my maid-of-honor, late as usual. Speaking of late… when were you going to tell me you have a bun in the oven?" I ask, trying to keep the huffiness out of my voice.

"Uh oh, looks like the cat's out of the bag, when did you find out?" She smiles awkwardly as if she half expects me to be mad at her, which I sort of am. Though not about the baby, but about being kept in the dark.

"Oh I dunno… how about two fricking minutes ago! But it would have been nice to hear it from the mother-to-be herself Izzy! Did you think I'd freak out?" I ask.

"Umm, you kind of are right now, Clary." She winces.

"Yeah, because nobody bothered to tell me and my mom thought I knew already, so the way I found out was through a passing comment she made, fifteen minutes before my wedding! As if the bride didn't have enough on her mind. Now I have about a million questions for you swirling around in my head!" I exhale.

"Well, there probably isn't time to ask me that many, but how about for now we start with your three most pressing?" She smiles, and just like that we're fine. Izzy and I can never stay mad at each other. We've simply been friends too long for that.

"When are you due?" I ask her.

"In five months approximately, it should be a September baby if comes when it's supposed to." She smiles.

"If it's anything like its mother it'll be late. I take it you don't know the gender, since we're saying 'it'?" I grin.

"Not yet, no, I've had a couple of ultrasounds but this silly baby is stubborn and won't let us find out." She sighs, exasperatedly. Isabelle like to plan things especially things that involve shopping so she's probably going stir-crazy not knowing.

"Oh, you mean like its father?" I laugh. "Which brings me to my second question… when did Jace stop being your 'brother'?"

"Oh, about the time he helped me survive my grief over Simon. I got so bad I couldn't sleep without him in the room with me at night and during the day I would just go hunting from sun up to sun down looking for the demon that killed Simon and drag Jace with me. I had stopped living, Clary and Jace brought me back. He reminded me that Simon would have wanted me to live. That he would have wanted me to go on and make a new life for myself that consisted of something more than just being Simon's widow. I had to move on eventually, I just never thought it would be with Jace.

"Your first birthday after Simon died… I think you were in Nicaragua or Brazil maybe? I can't remember which. Anyway, it was especially hard for both of us. For Jace because your birthday was the anniversary of your first kiss and for me because Simon and I had always spent your birthday with you and then, you were both gone, it sucked. Anyway, Jace and I decided to do shots that night and take our minds off of it. And that was when, he told me I was beautiful and I said 'Shut up' and he was like 'No, I mean it. I don't know if I've ever told you that before. And life is so precious, I'm done wasting it.' And I don't know what possessed me, but when he said that, I just kissed him. And he kissed me back. And we've been going strong ever since." She says, holding out her left finger to show off the Herondale ring there.

"Well that answers my next question… I was going to ask if you're together for real or not. Congratulations! That ring looks an awful lot better on your finger Iz than it ever did on mine." I laugh, shaking my head in disbelief at how well everything has worked out.

"How about you, I never even knew you liked Mark, this whole thing seemed to come out of left field?" She grins.

I smirk. "Well, it's a funny story, that. And one I love to tell, so sit down." And I proceed to tell Isabelle about a boy who came to a girl in her dreams so many years ago and showed her what true love was and what true happiness felt like. I tell her about how, by choosing this future, I was actually making the dreams come true.

"So you mean you're _really_ going have all of those children, like in the field? Well, how many were there?" She asks.

"It looked like about ten or so. You have to remember two things though Izzy. First, Mark himself comes from a big family. And secondly, by choosing to raise our family in The Faerie, Mark and I will be bringing Shadowhunter blood into the bloodlines here, which strengthens them and then that means less changelings they have to create. So yes, we want to have a lot of children." I sigh in sheer happiness.

"So, you're happy with your decision? Mark makes you happy?" She asks hopefully.

"Quite happy… it feels as if, this is the day my soul was made for." And I really do think it was.

"Well good, because it's time for your wedding!" Isabelle says as Aline knocks on the door to let us know everything is ready and all they need is the bride. As I look myself over one last time in the mirror, I see something I have never seen before. The woman looking back at me in her flowing, white feather gown complete with waterfall braids placed into her hair that afternoon on a picnic, by her soon to be husband. That woman is exactly that, _a woman_, no longer a little girl or a feisty teenager and no longer an insecure young lady, dependant on a boy for her self-esteem. She is undertaking more than a marriage today. She is coming into her own.

Clarissa Frey, soon to be Clary Starlight Blackthorn (which she has chosen for her Faerie name), is ready to grow up. She is ready to become a wife and hopefully soon after, a mother and just as importantly she is prepared to be a Princess. I've decided that not only am I going to be Mark's wife but, I am fully embracing the land under the hill, along with all of its ways and customs. And I will be fulfilling my role in the Seelie Court by Mark's side. It's exhilarating and beautiful and terrifying and wonderful. And I owe it all to a boy, with tousled blond hair and pointy ears who gave his heart to girl ten years ago and has waited patiently for this, plenty long enough_. So, Mark Blackthorn… here comes your bride!_


	4. First Night of Forever

First Night of Forever

When I got to the corridor outside of the ceremony room, Luke was there. "Look at my girl. What a beautiful you are Clary!" He smiles, hugging me. Mom comes to stand on my other side. I must admit it's a bit sad because I won't see them very often, at least from my perspective. But time flows differently in The Faerie, so maybe to them, it won't seem so long at least.

"Are you ready for this? Mom asks me. I smile the biggest smile of my life.

"I was born ready for this." And then I had a thought "Do you suppose that, the former Seelie Queen could see that my future was in The Faerie and that was why she hated me?" I ask them.

"Well, there is a Faerie legend that might have something to do with it, but I don't want to overwhelm you on your wedding day." My mother says.

"Well tell me, please!" I ask. She sighs and then recites a poem that makes my heart stop.

"_Red and selfish rules the throne, _

_Until surpassed by Gold alone._

_And Gold will rule until another,_

_Red one chooses Gold's own brother._

_And soon the first Gold comes to miss,_

_The land t'was home to her first kiss._

_And then the Golden brother rules,_

_Beside the Red one he did choose._

_That's when The Faerie will do fine,_

_As long as Crowns are worn by thine." _

Oh. My. Angel! "Mom, are you saying that one day, Mark will be King?" I ask, starting to panic.

"Yes, and I'm also saying that the future of the land under the hill looks a lot brighter so long as the crown remains in your family line. Of course, that's only if the prophesy is true." She smiles. "And it could be many years from now anyway. So worry not about it right now, child. Your groom is waiting!" She laughs to ease the tension.

I quickly pull out the vial of Jasmine oil and rub some on my temples. "Okay, let's do this." I smile with all the joy that marrying Mark brings me. It light up my whole face as I head in to my wedding ceremony all set to become Mrs. Mark Blackthorn.

* * *

><p><em>Mark: From thine own lips to mine own ears I hear the other half of my soul say,<em>

_Clary: I love, I choose you, I'll always be thine, You'll always be mine._

_Mark: Angel, let it be so._

_Clary:_ _From thine own lips to mine own ears I hear him, the beat of my heart, say,_

_M:_ _I love, I choose you, I'll always be with thee, You'll always be with me._

_C: Angel, let it be so._

_M: From dreamscapes to waking days our love became our reality. From first sight to last breath, I'll love you with everything I have and everything I am._

_C: You came to me and brought love and beauty into my life, you lit up the dark places and made a nest for yourself in among the cobwebs of my dreams, from this moment to our last moment I will be yours and only yours, I will be yours forever._

_Helen: Because these two are both Shadowhunters as well as Fey, this ceremony will have runes as well as the Faerie traditions. Please come forward to the stele stand to mark each other._

_M: These runes are symbols of our love. By their application, I commit myself to you in all ways and for all time, my sweet Bride, to be by your side, to tend to your needs and to shower you with love and affection._

_C: These runes are also symbolic of our partnership. Just as two Parabatai are required to work together throughout life, so too are a husband and wife. I commit to you, my beloved Groom, giving you my love, my friendship, and my solidarity through all life has to offer us._

_Helen: Now, for those of your guests here who have never attended a wedding in The Faerie before, you may think that this is the part where we say, 'You may now kiss the bride' and then it's over. Well, as some of you know, that would be wrong. A true Faerie wedding lasts for seven days. So instead, as we prepare for the initial banquet in honor of this couple, I would like you all to join with me in a reciting Royal Blessing for the Prince and Princess._

_All: The spring of your love is the happiest time,_

_When awakening buds will be open to thine._

_Yet soon comes the summer with patter of feet,_

_May each footstep be strong, for each little heartbeat._

_And as summer turns fall and those little feet grow,_

_May the joy that you feel be the best that you know._

_You may think that winter would bring us the end,_

_But here in The Faerie… it all starts again!_

* * *

><p>This was it. By mundane customs we were basically married now. Of course, in reality I know that we're in for six more days of revelry and celebration. Not to mention that on one of those days we will each have to perform a quest for the other, which is concerning because I don't yet know my way around under hill. Oh well, I'm sure I'll figure it out,<p>

"Well, Mrs. Blackthorn, are you happy?" He asks, brushing his hand along my cheek, lovingly.

"Ever so much Mark," I sigh in blissful contentment. "Are you?" I ask, chewing my lip a bit nervously.

"On this our first night of forever, how could I be anything but?" He laughs, kissing me for the first time as his wife.

In my twenty six years on this planet, I have never before felt the way Mark makes me feel. And something tells me, I'll be feeling this way for the rest of my long life.


	5. Faerie Drinks and Families Meeting

Faerie Drinks and Families Meeting

The next portion of the festivities is sort of like what mundanes would call a cocktail reception except that those who dare are drinking Faerie drinks and everyone else is drinking water. We are the last two people to walk in as is the custom. I hadn't had time to look around during the ceremony and I am indeed pleasantly surprised now to see how many of our loved ones have come!

On the Blackthorn side there are, of course, Helen and Aline, and Julian with his wonderful Parabatai turned wife, Emma (they are the ones who helped to get the law changed). And some of the other siblings have brought guests as well so I will have to ask Mark to introduce me to them all at some point.

Then there's Mom and Luke obviously, which is pretty much it for my family. But many of my friends came. Isabelle successfully dragged Jace out for this, and Alec and Magnus have come. Maia is here with Bat, and Tessa and Jem are here. It's so good to see everyone again because it's been so long since I've seen most of these people. We decide to start with greeting my side, because the Blackthorns were all here for Helen's coronation not that long ago.

"Thanks again for all your help today Izzy, I really appreciate it." I say as Mark and I join her and Jace where they are seated. Jace smiles at us as if he isn't sure what to say but, wants me to know there are no hard feelings.

"No problem Clary. We wouldn't have missed it for the world, would we Jace?" She says, shooting him a look.

"No, we wouldn't have. Clary, I'm so glad you found your happiness. And Mark, you are truly blessed. I hope you will always appreciate her, she deserves the best." And he smiled brightly at me.

"Oh believe me, I agree. And I will definitely make sure she has it." Mark says, rubbing circles over my hand which he is holding on his lap.

"Before I forget, Jace, I already said it to Isabelle but I wanted to tell you congratulations as well on both the baby and the engagement. I'm glad to see you both happy. And I think that Simon would approve." I say, getting a bit emotional as I choke on Simon's name. It's still hard to talk about him.

"Thank you, Clary that means a lot. I… wow, I guess I never thought of it like that, like what he would think. Do you really think he wouldn't mind?" Jace says, getting choked up himself.

"I think that, what Simon always wanted more than anything was for the people he cared about to be happy. And I think that he especially wanted that for Isabelle. And since he can't be here himself to take care of her, I think he would like her to be with someone who loves her very much and I think he knew that you are someone who does. So yes, Jace, I think you have Simon's blessing. And I think as his best friend, I feel qualified to give it on his behalf. I'm very happy for you both." I say, hugging them in a big squishy best friend hug, my eyes welling up with tears.

Mark shakes hands with Jace and hugs Izzy and we continue on to greet our other guests. The next two we end up visiting are Alec and Magnus. "Welcome to Downworld Clary!" Magnus says, giving me a huge hug. "I guess I should have known you had Faerie blood. You have their mischievous streak." He winks.

"Umm, that's a compliment, right?" I grin, never sure when it comes to Magnus.

"You bet your buttons little Buttercup!" He giggles and we proceed to chat with them for a while.

"In all seriousness Clary congratulations! You as well, Mark." Alec says, playing the proverbial 'straight man' of the pair, though he's actually less straight than Magnus.

"Thank you both so much and thank you for coming!" I say, giving them hugs again as Mark and I make our way to the next table.

Next is Maia and Bat. "Hey guys! Thanks for coming!" I say smiling. I hug them and introduce them to Mark, he shakes their hands.

"Congratulations Clary! Gosh it sure has been a long time. I don't think I've seen you since, oh… it must have been Simon's funeral?" She says and then abruptly realizes what she has said, in the interest of changing the subject she says "That was back when you were still with Jace. What's he up to these days?" She asks. I chuckle to myself. _Wow, this girl has like no social skills. In less than five minutes she has managed to bring up the only two awkward topics for us to possibly discuss. _

"Uh, he and Isabelle are actually engaged and they are expecting a baby! So it looks like everyone is in a good place right now." I smile. "How have you two been keeping?" I ask.

She grins like she's been waiting for her chance to answer that question. "We're great actually. We have a son now! He's a year old and his name is Jordan but we call him Jory. He's a mundane though so, that's why we didn't bring him here." She smiles in that prideful way only a mother can.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! I know you guys were trying for quite a while so that must be a huge blessing!" I grin. "I am so happy for you both!" I say excitedly.

"Thank you, Clary it's been wonderful. I can't tell you just how wonderful, you'll just have to find out for yourselves sooner or later. I'm sure you'll end up with a big family if that side of the room over there is any indication." She laughs nodding toward where the Blackthorn clan are sitting. This reminds me that we still have many people to greet, so we wrap up our conversation and promise to schedule a visit with them in New York and meet their son sometime.

We mosey over to Mom and Luke for a brief hello with them. "How are you holding up Mama Bear?" I ask taking a minute to rub the baby belly. My Mom is eight months pregnant with hers and Luke second child. They left their son, my four year old brother Granville (Gray for short) at home in New York where Maryse Lightwood is watching him because she had to stay behind and watch over the Institute, though Isabelle and Alec have both assured me that she sends her love. At any rate, I know that being forty-seven and pregnant can't be too easy and I like to make sure she's been putting her feet up enough.

"Not too bad Sweety, we may turn in early though, if you don't mind. It'll be a long, wonderful, week with all the festivities." She smiles. The guests have all been invited to stay for the seven days of celebration and all of them are planning to do so.

"No problem, how was your ultrasound appointment?" I ask her.

"We finally found out the sex, would you like to know now or be surprised?" She grins, beaming.

"Now! Tell me what I'm getting!" I demand, laughing.

"You're getting a baby sister!" She smiles and I hug her, I know they had wanted a girl.

"I'm getting my Ami?" I ask because last I talked to them they had decided on Amatis for a girl, but she would be called Ami (pronounced like Amy) for short, as a tribute to Luke's sister.

"Yes Clary and I hope _you_ plan on making me lots of Faerie gran-babies to keep her company growing up?" She laughs shaking her finger sternly at us.

"Don't worry, we will. And we shall visit as often as we can with you." I assure her.

"You'd better!" She says and scrunches her forehead up at us, nodding as if there is nothing more important in the world to her than getting those gran-babies. We finish chatting with them and then we move to the middle of the room, to where two more of my favourite people are, Jem and Tessa. We didn't know whose side we should put them on because for all intents and purposes they sort of belong to both of us.

Tessa, being a Warlock, is immortal and as such has maintained her youthful beauty, But in reality both she and Jem hail from Victorian times (though his is a longer story and he is not immortal, at least anymore.) and the Blackthorns are descended from her daughter Lucie. Also, Mark's Sister-in-law, Emma is a descendant of Jem's uncle and is the last of that line. Jace is also a descendant of Tessa's through her son James, and she is technically the only biological relative he has living. So, for the eight years in which Jace and I were together, Tessa and Jem were pretty much family to me. And they also performed my protection ceremony for my mom when I was a baby. That is why no one was sure where to put them, so Aline just stuck them right in the middle.

It seems to have worked out well because they've had Mom and Luke to visit with on one side and Julian and Emma on the other (and of course Magnus drifts over to chat with them on occasion because, being as old as dirt himself, he's know them for about a century and a half). And that brings me to the next couple we go over to visit, Julian and Emma.

Julian is one of Mark and Helen's half-Brothers on their father's side and Emma, who I've always had a soft spot for myself, is his Parabatai as well as his wife (they were the first Parabatai pair who were permitted to marry after the law was changed so their relationship is of the ground breaking sort for the history books).

"Hey Jules, Emma, it's good to see you!" Mark says, hugging them, I follow suit.

"Well hey there, Princey-Wincey!" Julian says. His favourite thing to do these days is harass Mark about being a Faerie Prince. None of the other siblings have ties to the fey side of the family, and I think Julian might be a little jealous of his older siblings, although of course, he'd never admit it.

"Congratulations, you two!" Emma says and we get to talking about all kinds of things while Mark and Julian shoot the breeze. We were going to continue going around to all of the tables and visiting the rest of Mark's family, but since we've gotten a little sidetracked here, the rest of my new In-laws come over to ambush us! There are a lot of hugs exchanged and I am introduced to Silla's fiancé, Rory Highsmith (who looks startlingly like Alec) and I also meet Tavvi's Parabatai, Bianca Cartwright (who, I think, he might be a little bit sweet on but they're only thirteen). Ty and Livvy came as each other's date, of course!

When we've finally finished making the rounds of our family and friends, it's time to meet some of the Fair Folk. I won't bore you with the details because it's mostly a tedious repetition of polite formalities and well wishes from the assembled masses. That is, until Helen brings us over to a beautiful woman whom she says bears special introduction. "Clary, I'd like you to meet Chanterelle Nightshade, she is our gran-mother on our Fey side, our mother's mother." She says, and the woman, who does not look a day older than I am, gives us each a welcoming hug.


	6. Mark's Gran-mother

Mark's Gran-mother

"As Helen has already told you, I am Chanterelle Nightshade and I do believe it is time, my children that you each learned about your respective Fey heritage. I, am a full Wood Nymph and Mark and Helen's mother was my daughter. Her father, who is no longer with us, was fully Centaur. So as far as that goes, Helen and Mark are fully Seelie. Now, as for you, Clary, you too have Wood Nymph ancestry on your mother's side. I know this because your grandmother Adele was my niece.

"Sufficed to say, the Shadowhunter who impregnated my older sister, Juniper, never stuck around to help raise her daughter Adele, and Juniper wasn't the most responsible of Faeries, so, when Adele was eight years old, she was sent to Idris to be raised by the Clave. But she was permitted to keep the Nightshade name. She later married Granville and became Adele Fairchild, raising your Mother, Jocelyn as a Shadowhunter under the Fairchild name.

"Now, on your father's side, I'm afraid you have a darker heritage as is generally the case in _that_ family. His mother was a Half-Morgen I am afraid. They are Unseelie and are somewhat similar to Sirens. The story is, Shee-kna the Morgen, lured a Shadowhunter to the water to sire a child for her, believing that the child would still be aquatic, because Morgens lured sailors in that manner all the time. They would then kill the sailors and keep their babies to strengthen the bloodlines.

"Little did she realize, however, that Shadowhunter blood is always dominant so when her daughter was born, she couldn't breathe underwater and Shee-kna knew she had to give her to the land dwellers in order that the child should survive and she named her Seraphina to signify that she was giving her over be raised by the Angel's Children. It is the belief of most Fey that the reason Valentine Morgenstern was so corrupt was because of his Unseelie heritage and unlike you, Clary Blackthorn, he had no Seelie or extra Angel blood to balance it out.

"So your Fey heritage, my Dear, comes from both Courts and that is one of the reasons that you've been receiving such a warm welcome since your arrival in The Faerie. As our new Seelie Princess it is believed that with your Unseelie connections, should you choose to claim them, you will make an excellent liaison between the Courts. It would be nice to improve our relations with the Unseelie, considering how volatile they've always been, that is, if you are up for the challenge. And it would be even nicer if you succeed in eventually convincing them to accept a seat on the Council and represent themselves among the Clave, since they have not been represented thusly for quite some time.

"You see, the Fair Folk used to co-mingle much more and the separation of the Courts was at one time, merely a formality. Our borders were not only open but commonly traversed. Nowadays, they have closed themselves off to us, scorning our relationships with the rest of the Shadow world and as such, our people hardly co-mingle with their people, and that leads to more inbreeding. If we don't settle all of this soon, it could eventually put our entire species in jeopardy

"So, while I don't wish to overwhelm you on your wedding day, my Lovely, it would appear the fate of the Fair Folk may someday come to rest on your pretty little shoulders. Not yours _alone_ of course, but in large part. We haven't had a Seelie Princess with Unseelie family connections in a very long time, my Girl. Your arrival is quite the momentous occasion. Besides, the Morgens carry a lot of… influence among the Unseelie. They are believed to be direct descendants of Morgan le Fay, though no one knows for sure.

"So, while I don't envy you in having to adjust to a new life in the land under the hill_ as well as_ married life _and_ life as a Princess _and _soon to be motherhood, I hope… it is important that you at least _consider _adding just one more responsibility to your ever increasing list, by becoming our ambassador at some point in time. The problems will keep for a while but not forever. And as your Great-Great Aunt, emphases on the 'great', I felt it would be best if you heard it from me. And Clary, if you, or your mother, ever wish to hear stories of your gran-mother's childhood, we should sit down to a visit sometime." She smiles hugging us again and departing to give me the opportunity of processing all that I've learned.

"Well, by the Angel my sweet, sweet Bride! It would seem I've picked a _good_ woman to fall in love with… between all this prophecy stuff and that ambassador business. Pardon the expression, but you're hot shit around here! Although after all of this craziness, I won't blame if you want to back out or something?" He asks, trying not to look as deflated as I can tell he feels at that prospect.

"Mark, my Darling, look at me! Do I look like I have any desire to run away?" I smile with all the love in my heart, letting it pour out of me and envelope him.

"No, but we still have six more days with all of these well-meaning relatives, so, keep me posted?" He laughs.

"I love you Mark Blackthorn." I grin, kissing my husband while held in his tender embrace. The kisses soon become a passionate frenzy as we both try to release some of the sexual tension that has been building between us since our vows. Unfortunately, it will be a while before we can leave the festivities to go off and do what we'd both rather be doing right now. Oh well, I am told we might get to have a nice loooooong honeymoon, since it is a Seelie tradition for the bride and groom to sequester themselves in the wild woods until she is with child. So I suppose there will be plenty of time for that later!

"I love you, Clary Blackthorn!" My husband grins, guiding me back into the fray.


	7. Night of a Thousand Kisses

Night of a Thousand Kisses

When we enter our first night chamber I am so impressed. It's laid with rose petals on every surface. The bed is made of goose down, the mattresses, the blankets, the pillows, everything! There is even a clear water pond. Not a hot tub, not a Jacuzzi, a freaking _pond_! With lilies and a little waterfall and stone walls and everything, it's beautiful! And there are scads of candles illuminating the room, their flames flickering red and gold and silver.

There is a tray, with a red colored potion on it and one small glass. I begin to wonder why only one when Mark explains. "It's a chastity drink. It's up to you if you take it or not, I don't mind either way. It's offered to newlyweds if they've ever been with another partner before. If you drink it, it makes you believe for one night only that what you are experiencing is actually your very first time. You would feel everything as if you never were with Jace. It would be, for tonight, as if I were your first. It doesn't erase your memories from before it just takes them away for tonight and you get them back in the morning. It's up to, Clary, whatever you decide." He states with a reassuring smile.

Seriously, the chance to feel while I am with Mark, as if he is the one deflowering me! That has been one of my big regrets going into this, that I don't have that to offer him. "You mean, I can drink this and it will feel like I'm a virgin on my wedding night? Exactly like it?" I ask.

"Yes, which is why I say it's up to you. With the first time comes the pain. You don't have to own that all over again, not for me, not if you don't want to." He smiles. And I've already made up my mind.

"I want to drink it, Mark. I want to have _everything _with you. And besides, with the pain comes the pleasure and the excitement of feeling it all for the first time, if I have that chance with you, of course I'm taking it silly!" I laugh. And then I go back to wondering why only the one glass. "But Mark, does it only work on brides or something? I notice there's only one glass." And he laughs at me as if I should have known.

"I don't need it, Clary. For me, this really_ is_ my first time. I'm still a virgin… I hope that doesn't put you off?" He smiles.

"Really…? Put me off…? No, Mark that's wonderful! But how, husband of mine? You're so darn delicious to look at that I could eat you! How has no woman ever claimed you in all these years?" I ask perplexed.

"Because for my whole adult life, I have wanted no one but you and I wanted… no, _needed_ our first time to be my first time. I must admit I am glad you're drinking that. I had seriously hoped you'd want to." He grins.

"I'm ashamed that I have to drink it in the first place, Mark. I don't necessarily regret my time with Jace because it was a learning experience for me. But I do wish that I still had my purity to offer you." I sigh.

"That's what the drink is for. For all intents and purposes, you will. In fact the mind is such a powerful tool, you might even _bleed _as if you were a virgin Clary." He cautions.

I smile undeterred as I begin to sip the drink, which is, I might add… delicious! "Well in that case, did they have to give us _white_ sheets?" I laugh and as soon as I am a few sips into the drink, it starts to take effect. I start to feel a bit nervous and a bit anxious. After all, I'm going to lose my virginity tonight. And I mean, I know Mark will be gentle, it's just a slightly frightening aspect still, since I've never done this before.

I wonder what it will be like. I mean I know it will hurt, but how else will it feel? I hope he enjoys me, I know he's a virgin too so, I guess we can practice together, which I imagine will be very fun. "Mark, I'm really nervous. Promise you'll be gentle?" I ask, concern clearly written on my face.

"Of course I will, my Beautiful. I love you so much Clary, my Bride." He smiles and lays me down on the bed. He holds me close and I wrap my arms around him. We don't take off my dress, since it's made of feathers and adds to the softness of the bed. Instead he just lifts it up and lines himself up at my entrance. I am so scared but I am loving this. He asks me with his eyes that it is okay to begin and I nod. Then, ever so gently, though it still hurts like crazy, he pushes himself inside of me.

"Oh Mark, hold me close and kiss me better Baby!" I gasp both from the pain and the pleasure I am starting to feel. He complies and holding me so very close he showers me with a thousand kisses, kissing all my pain away and soon, all I feel is bliss.

All too soon, our first time is over. "I'm so sorry it didn't last longer, we can work on that." He grins sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry, I loved every moment of it and we will be working on this particular activity together for the rest of our lives. In fact, we will have plenty of time to work on it when our seven days of festivities are over. When we go into the forest, can we please make love in all of the places from the dreams you sent me, Mark? Are they all real places?" I smile.

"Yes, my little Love Dove, they are all real places and we can be together in all of them!" He smirks playfully anticipating the prospect of those adventures coming to fruition, so am I.

"Good because I can hardly wait!" I laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay admit it Clark shippers, this was the chapter you've all been waiting for...the first night sex! ;-)<strong>


End file.
